In the trend of energy conservation and environment protection in the automobile industry, electric cars appeal to customers because of their prospect in the automobile industry. Safety remains a top concern for customers. Especially when the vehicle body is subject to a side-impact collision, the automobile battery protection is critically important.
Existing electric vehicles usually have a longitudinal middle channel in the midst of the vehicle body bottom. On the left of the middle channel, the left car door sill is sequentially connected with the left floor panel and the middle channel. One end of the left seat beam assembly is connected to the left end of the left floor panel, while the other end of the left seat beam assembly is connected to the middle channel. The structures of the right and the left side of the middle channel are symmetrical. The battery usually is disposed below the middle channel. When the vehicle body is subjected to a side-impact collision, the impact caused by the collision can be transferred via the car door sill to the floor panel connected thereto, and released to other vehicle parts through the middle channel, thereby preventing the battery damage caused by the impact.
In the course of implementing the present invention, the inventors have found that the prior art has at least the following problems:
When the vehicle is subject to a side-impact collision, the tremendous impact caused by the side-impact collision can be mostly and rapidly transferred to the floor panel. The tremendous impact force instantly hits the floor panel but cannot be transferred and released promptly. This can cause the floor panel deform substantially and the deformed floor panel can contact with the automobile battery, thereby easily transferring the impact to the automobile battery and damaging it.